


She's With Me

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, I'm talking rainbows and puppies kind of fluff, Juliantina, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: AU: Valentina’s father makes her get a summer job at a local coffee shop to teach her a lesson about money. There she meets Juliana, the owner’s granddaughter, whose no nonsense personality and witty sense of humor immediately steal her heart. She also meets Sergio: the dude that just won’t stop asking Juliana out.(This idea/summary came from a tumblr post by at valvaldes.tumblr.com)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a tumblr post by at valvaldes.tumblr.com... 
> 
> I decided to run with it and play off a few of their headcanons... I hope everyone enjoys it! as usual, feel free to comment or message me at redbeautyskimmonsFTW

Valentina yawned as she raised her hand to knock lightly on the coffee shop door. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for someone to answer. Her hand raised to cover her mouth as she released another long, exhausted yawn. She understood where her father was coming from when he suggested she get a job for the summer. He wanted her to understand the benefit of earning her own way. 

But did she really have to learn so early every morning? 

Valentina felt the smile spread instantly across her lips as the shop owner’s granddaughter made her way toward the glass door. Her brown eyes widened in slight surprise at the sight of Valentina and a small smile spread across her lips. Valentina couldn’t deny the way her heart thumped a little harder at the sight of it. 

She watched, suddenly impatient, as the girl unlocked the door. Valentina tried to dismiss their constant eye contact through the process as nothing more than Juliana Valdes being surprised to see her so early on what was supposed to be her day off. 

Juliana pulled the door opened, her smile widening just a bit more. “Good morning.” She greeted, stepping to the side to allow Valentina to enter. She watched her curiously as the girl stepped inside. “I thought you were off today?” 

“I switched with Kari.” Valentina responded, her eyes focused on Juliana and watching her lock the doors once again. 

Juliana furrowed her brow as she placed the keys inside her pocket. “She didn’t say anything about needing today off.” 

Valentina grazed her teeth against her bottom lip as she thought of the proper way to respond. She didn’t want to tell Juliana that she begged Kari to switch with her so she could work with Juliana. If she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have seen the girl for another week and, in Valentina’s mind, that was completely unacceptable. 

“Well, I can’t say that I’m not happy to see you.” Juliana stated, running her hand through her hair as she focused on Valentina for a moment. 

Valentina suddenly felt very awake. “Really?” 

Juliana nodded, slipping her arm through Valentina’s. “To be honest, Kari isn’t a lot of fun to work with. She doesn’t like to talk.” She tugged Valentina closer. “And, I really like working with you.” 

Valentina was grateful that Juliana was holding her arm. When their eyes met again, Valentina could feel her knees start to weaken. She was grateful for the fact that Juliana had looped her arm through hers. For the contact and for the fact that it was the only thing keeping her upright at the moment. 

“You do, huh?” Valentina questioned, quirking an eyebrow as they made their way to the stockroom. She could hear the flirtatious nature of her own tone and prayed Juliana didn’t pick up on it. 

“I do.” Juliana nodded again with a small chuckle. “When I checked the schedule, I saw we didn’t have any shifts together.” She flashed a pout and released Valentina. “I was a little sad.” 

Valentina narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion. “Really?” 

Juliana chuckled again as she pulled coffee bags from the shelf. “You are just doubting everything I say today.” She teased, motioning her head for Valentina to come toward her. 

“Well, not everything.” Valentina defended, taking a few steps closer. 

“Hmm.” Juliana responded, with a half eye roll as she handed Valentina a few bags. “You’ve doubted the last three things I’ve said to you.” 

“It’s early.” Valentina joked, cradling the bags in her arms. “My brain is not fully functioning yet.” 

Juliana smirked as she took a little step closer. Valentina swallowed nervously as her eyes danced over Juliana’s features. The perfect sharpness of her jaw. The curve of her lips. Juliana was so close. If she had the nerve, she could easily close the gap between them and kiss those perfect lips. 

“Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you fully function.” 

Valentina released an awkward laugh. So awkward, she wished she could kick herself for it. “I’ll, uh…” She cleared her throat, ducking her head slightly to break the intense eye contact. She took in a breath and raised her attention to Juliana again. She was so close she could smell her perfume. Her head was spinning. Juliana always smelt so damn good. “Definitely let you know.” 

“Good.” Juliana winked, lightheartedly at her as she motioned her head toward the door. “Come on. Let’s get this place opened.” She walked toward the door and disappeared into the shop. 

Valentina stayed behind for a moment, breathing out to calm herself. “Ah, Valentina…” She muttered, scolding herself as she shook her head and made her way to join Juliana…. 

************************************************************** 

Valentina worked side by side with Juliana through the entire morning rush. They purposely bumped into one another, laughing at the remarks each would make after the encounter. Valentina made sure to take note of the sound every time. She could listen to the sound of Juliana’s laugh for the rest of her life. 

“I am so glad that is over.” Juliana breathed as they made their way to the back kitchen. She pulled out her phone, leaning her back against the counter. 

Valentina followed behind her, flashing a small smile when Juliana turned her head to look at her. She could hear the click on her phone and her brow furrowed instantly. “Did you just take a picture of me?” 

Juliana chuckled lightly. “I did.” She inspected the picture with a small smile. “I like it.” 

Valentina made a face as she stepped closer. “Let me see.” 

Juliana shook her head, pulling her phone out of Valentina’s reach. “No. You’ll delete it.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Valentina questioned, in mock offense. She placed her hand over her heart. 

“Not with my phone.” Juliana stated, firmly with a smirk. 

“Juls.” 

“Val.” 

Valentina pouted, stomping her foot. “Let me see it.” She reached for the phone causing Juliana to pull it further away. Her eyes locked with the dark brown staring back at her. She could see the amusement in Juliana’s eyes and the faint smirk on her lips. Valentina pulled her focus from the other girl’s mouth doing her best to focus on her eyes once again. 

“You’re so rude.” Valentina teased, giggle as she hovered over Juliana. 

Juliana laughed, straightening slightly so she was just inches from Valentina. “Why?” She asked, locking eyes with Valentina once more. 

Valentina could feel the words forming in her throat, but nothing was coming out. Her mouth opened and closed several times only releasing puffs of air instead of words. Juliana pressed her teeth into her bottom lip to hold back the amused smile wanting to break free. The motion only drew Valentina back to the place she was so desperately trying to avoid staring at. 

The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention from one another. Valentina stepped back; unsure how long Juliana’s grandmother had been standing there. The woman cocked an eyebrow, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

“Good morning.” She greeted, taking a step toward them. 

“Good morning, Abuela.” Juliana greeted, stepping away from Valentina to greet the woman halfway. She kissed her cheek. “You missed the rush.” She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Convenient, huh?” 

“Oh, mija. I’m sure you had it under control.” She patted her cheek lightly as she walked over to Valentina. She cupped her face. “Good morning, sweetheart.” 

Valentina looked at Juliana questioningly then returned her attention to the woman holding her face. “Good morning.” 

She hummed with a smile as she glanced over Valentina’s features. “So pretty.” She muttered as she glanced at Juliana. “Isn’t Vale pretty, mija?” 

Her eyes widened slightly at her grandmother. “Abuela.” She warned, slowly shaking her head. 

Valentina turned her attention to Juliana, noticing the expression on her face. It was almost a mix of pleading and panic which was an odd combination. “You don’t think I’m pretty?” She asked Juliana before she could stop herself. She could feel the flutter in her body as she watched Juliana open and close her mouth several times before finally speaking. 

“No-I mean, yes, I do but-“ Juliana cleared her throat and adverted her attention away from Valentina. “Abuela, can I speak to you in the office for a minute?” 

The grin never faded from her grandmother’s face. “Of course, mija.” She returned her attention to Valentina. “So pretty and so sweet. You’re a special one, Vale.” She patted her face lovingly before releasing her. “Someone is going to snatch you up one day. I hope whoever it is truly deserves you.” 

Valentina was confused as to where this was coming from. “Um, thank you…” She looked at Juliana for some sort of explanation. “Am I missing something?” 

Juliana ducked her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she waved her hand dismissively. “No, nothing.” She wrapped her arm around her grandmother, finally meeting Valentina’s inquiring gaze. “Val, would you mind watching the front? We’ll just be a minute.” 

“Um, yeah, sure.” Valentina agreed with a nod. She pushed herself away from the counter then thrusted her thumb toward the door. “I’ll be right out there.” 

“Okay.” Juliana flashed her a small smile as she placed her hands on her grandmother’s shoulders. “Come with me. Por favor.” 

Valentina watched as Juliana pushed her chuckling grandmother to toward the office. Juliana flashed her a nervous smile as she accompanied her grandmother into the small room. Valentina stood by the door trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. 

She huffed a small laugh, dismissing the whole thing as their family dynamic. Who else would her abuela be if she wasn’t harassing Juliana about something? She smiled as she shook her head and made her way back into the shop…. 

************************************************************ 

Valentina cleaned off the counters and replaced the cups used by previous guests. She exhaled as she looked around the tiny café. She was grateful for everything this job had brought her. Of course, it was supposed to be a learning experience, but it turned out to be so much more. 

She definitely learned the value of earning and spending her own money. Because, in hindsight, maybe spending over a hundred thousand dollars on an end of semester party wasn’t her brightest idea. 

To her, the best part of this experience was Juliana. Spending time with her, laughing with her. She spent every morning with this amazing girl silently hoping that one day she would notice her as more than a friend. Her mind flashed back for a moment to Juliana agreeing that she was pretty, and she felt her heart soar. 

It was that moment the door to the café opened bringing her back to reality. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of the young, bearded man standing by the door. He pushed his hands into the front pocket of his jeans as he searched the small space. Valentina knew exactly who he was looking for. 

“Hey, Sergio.” She greeted, unenthusiastically. 

He smiled, jutting his chin in her direction. “Hey, Valentina.” He returned, walking toward the counter. “How’s it going?” 

“Good.” Her brow raised as she blew out a breath and stretched her arms out in front of her. “What can I get for you?” 

He chuckled, lightly and scratched at the bridge of his nose. “Is, uh, Juliana here?” He asked with a small shrug. “She usually knows what I want.” 

Valentina breathed in, feeling her jaw clench. She licked her lips as she thought of the best way to continue this conversation without sounding condescending. “Well, if you tell me, I can make it for you to.” She forced a smile and shrugged. “It’s kind of my thing.” 

He stammered over a few words as he brought his hand to the back of his neck. “I’d really prefer if Juliana- “ 

Valentina raised her hand cutting him off. “Let me go get her.” 

She turned on her heels then roughly made her way to the back. As she walked toward the office, she muttered a few choice words about Sergio. The closer she came to the office; she could hear Juliana and her grandmother talking. 

“Abuela, please.” 

“I don’t understand why you just don’t ask- “ 

“Excuse me?” Valentina interrupted, resting her hand against the door frame. Her attention immediately turned to Juliana. The darker haired girl crossed her arms against her chest, anxiously. “Juls, Sergio is here.” 

“Oh, that boy.” Her grandmother groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Did he tell you to come get me?” Juliana asked, her face showing her confusion. 

Valentina released an exhale filled with exasperation. “I asked him what he wanted to order, and he said you know he wants.” 

Juliana scrunched her nose. “He couldn’t just tell you?” 

Valentina raised her hand in defense. “I guess not.” 

Juliana groaned as rolling her neck. “Fine.” 

Valentina couldn’t help but smile as Juliana passed her, sliding her feet across the floor. She flashed Valentina a sideways glance silently requesting she follow her. Valentina didn’t hesitate to walk beside her toward the door. 

Juliana rested her hand on the door, turning to face Valentina. “Hey, are you busy after work?” 

Valentina was taken back by the question. Her heart stuttered as well as the words coming from her mouth. “Uh, no, no. Why?” 

“I don’t know.” Juliana smiled, shyly. “Do want to hang out?” 

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Valentina’s mouth. “Don’t you want to see what amazing offer Sergio has for you today?” 

Juliana chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Do you want to hang out or not?” She repeated with a playful tone. 

“Sure.” Valentina responded. There was a strange flutter in her stomach when Juliana smiled, excitedly at her agreement. She motioned her head toward the café. “You don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes at the comment. She inched closer to Valentina. “I’m going to make you pay for that comment later.” She warned, playfully as she brushed her thumb against Valentina’s chin before walking out to the café. 

Valentina felt herself fall apart once Juliana was on the other side of the door. Her body was tingling with feeling of Juliana’s thumb brushing against her skin. And, was she flirting? She turned, resting her back against the wall as she closed her eyes attempting to calm her mind. 

“Are you okay?” 

Valentina opened her eyes at the sound of the older woman’s voice. She hummed her response and shook her head. “I’m fine.” 

“Good.” She smiled at her then suddenly wrinkled her nose. “Is that boy still here?” 

Valentina laughed, lightly. “Yes. She actually just went out to talk to him.” She shrugged her shoulder. “I held her up for a second.” 

The older woman smiled widely. “Even better.” She touched Valentina’s face then turned to walk back toward her office leaving a confused Valentina in her wake….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this other than Sergio is annoying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how the next chapter goes... this thing might end up being 4 chapters instead of 3.. Let's see what happens, shall we?
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave comments or if you wanna chat with me, you can find me at redbeautyskimmonsFTW@tumblr.com :)

Hours had passed, and Sergio was still in the café. 

He sat through them both assisting customers waiting for Juliana to have another free moment. Even when Juliana blatantly ignored him after a rush to talk and laugh with Valentina, he remained at the counter waiting for his opportunity to join in on their conversation. Valentina was amazed that someone could be so arrogant in thinking a person wanted them to be around when it was very clear that they didn’t. 

Valentina excused herself into hour two of Sergio trying to impress Juliana by talking about himself. She used the reason of having to check in the afternoon stock to separate herself from the situation. Juliana begged her to stay, wrapping her hand around her wrist to stop her from leaving. At the sight of those pleading brown eyes and that adorable pout, she almost gave in. 

She couldn’t though. 

Just the sight of him flirting with Juliana made her skin crawl and her stomach clench. If it had been any other place, she would have told him to take it somewhere else. 

Working in customer service truly was a bitch. 

By the time she finished checking everything in, it had been forty-five minutes and he was still occupying Juliana’s time. Valentina checked on her through the small plastic window. Juliana still wore the same tight-lipped smile and her attention was everywhere but with him. She shifted her jaw, feeling it twitch. Her hands wrung together anxiously as she figured out the best way to pull Juliana from his persistence. 

He had to go already. 

“Vale?” 

Valentina turned at the sound of her name. Juliana’s grandmother approached her, carrying a folder. She pushed her hands into the front pockets of her jeans to control the movement. “Yes?” She responded, pushing a smile onto her lips. 

The older woman eyed her curiously. “¿Qué haces?”” 

Valentina furrowed her brow, taken back by the question. “No-nothing. Why?” 

She shrugged her shoulder. “You look a little irritated.” She walked closer, inspecting Valentina’s features. She cocked an eyebrow. “Is that boy still here?” 

Valentina frowned, nodding her head. 

She exhaled, exasperated. “He’s taking up space in my shop.” She walked passed Valentina and peaked out the plastic window. She watched as Sergio raised his hand to give Juliana a high five. The dark-haired girl forced a smile then slapped his hand. The older woman clicked her tongue at the action. “No one drinks coffee for this long.” 

“He’s never here for the coffee.” Valentina muttered, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

The older woman turned to her with a comforting smile. “Mira, Jonathan just showed up. You and Juliana can go.” She touched her cheek. “Go have some fun.” 

“Are you sure?” Valentina asked, out of habit. She was so ready to go. Ready to sweep Juliana away from Sergio and out somewhere. Anywhere. As long as she was with Juliana, she didn’t care. Yet, she still felt obligated to help the sweetest woman, other than Juliana, on the planet. “I mean, there’s still a lot to do and-“ 

“Vale.” She interrupted, giving her a sincere look. “Please save my granddaughter.” 

A wide smile broke across her face. “Okay.” She agreed as the older woman patted her cheek then walked away. 

Valentina stepped into the shop, half rolling her eyes when she saw Sergio showing pictures on his phone. Juliana looked less than interested. It was ridiculous that he was so oblivious to the fact that she wasn’t even looking at him. Valentina half smiled when she noticed Juliana’s attention was fully on her. 

“Hey, Juls.” Valentina called out, stepping closer to them. She stood next to Juliana, blocking Sergio’s view. “Your abuela said we are good to go.” 

Juliana smiled. It was a real smile. Not the one she had been showing Sergio for the last two hours. Valentina felt the butterflies in her stomach at the sight of it and she was pretty sure her smile was just as wide. 

“I can take you home.” Sergio offered quickly, earning the attention of both girls. 

Juliana shook her head. “No, Sergio, thank you.” 

He pushed his cup out of the way and clasped his hands together. “Really, it’s no problem.” He shrugged his shoulder. “And maybe we can go grab something to eat or- “ 

“She’s with me, Sergio.” Valentina interrupted, unable to stop herself. Juliana looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a half smile. She swallowed back the sudden dryness in her throat then continued. “I mean, she and I are hanging out after work.” Her smile turned a little smug when Juliana placed her hand on her shoulder. She hoped she couldn’t feel the goosebumps that arrived in the wake of her touch. “So, I can take her home.” 

The disappointment registered on his face quickly. “Oh, okay.” He straightened away up and stepped away from the counter. “Well, maybe some other time?” He flashed a hopefully look. 

“It was nice to see you again, Sergio.” Juliana responded, with a small wave. 

Valentina suppressed the laugh threaten to escape due to Juliana completely avoiding his question. She turned to Sergio, silently enjoying his look of disappointment. He flashed a sad smile, said his good-byes and exited the shop. 

Finally. 

Valentina turned slightly so she was leaning against the counter, face to face with Juliana. “It was nice to see you again?” She mocked, laughing when Juliana half rolled her eyes. “You give him hope. That’s why he keeps coming back.” 

“Whatever.” Juliana chuckled as she locked eyes with Valentina. She licked her lips lightly, pressing her teeth into the bottom one as she watched Valentina follow the action. She giggled when the girl quickly brought her attention back to her eyes. “So, I’m with you, huh?” She cocked an eyebrow in question. 

Valentina felt the heat fill her cheeks. She raised her hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well, yeah, I mean, we are hanging out, right?” 

Juliana nodded. “Right.” She took in a breath then slowly released it. “Speaking of…” She tilted her head slightly. “Do you mind if we hang out a little later? I kind of want to go home first and shower.” She wrinkled her nose. “I smell like coffee.” 

“I think you smell great.” Valentina blurted, reaching up to wipe her hand over her face. She had no idea why she had suddenly lost control of her ability to filter herself. She sighed at Juliana’s amused huffed. “You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah, I smell great, I get it.” Juliana teased, taking Valentina’s hand in her own. She brushed her thumb across the back of her hand. “But I would like to smell better, if that’s possible.” 

Valentina laughed, shaking her head. “Okay, but I can still take you home.” She motioned toward the door. “My driver should be here soon.” Unconsciously, she shifted her hand to intertwine their fingers. “How about we hang out at my house? Everyone is out of town, so we have the place to ourselves and-“ She paused when Juliana raised her eyebrows. “What?” 

She shook her head. “No, nothing.” She waved her free hand. “Continue.” 

A curious look overtook Valentina’s features as she finished her suggestion. “We could watch a movie.” She said, slowly still trying to decipher the expression on Juliana’s face. “What do you think?” 

“Sounds like the perfect night.” Juliana responded then reluctantly released Valentina’s hand. “I’ll go grab our stuff.” Her fingers brushed against Valentina’s arm as she made her way toward the back. 

Valentina attention followed her. She took in a breath when Juliana glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at her. When the girl walked into the back, Valentina released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

That’s when it hit her. 

She was about to spend time with Juliana. 

Just them. 

No customer interruptions. 

No Sergio. 

Just her and Juliana. 

In her house. 

Alone. 

Valentina breathed in, trying to calm the sudden onslaught of nerves. The shop was suddenly hot, and she waved her hand in front of her face to cool off. The hoped the panic was internal but when Juliana joined her, concern filling her features, she knew it was extremely obvious. 

“Hey, Val, are you okay?” Juliana questioned, cupping Valentina’s face. Her eyes danced over the taller girls features as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You look freaked out.” 

Valentina held her concerned gaze. The warmth from Juliana’s hands filled her cheeks and calmed her in a way she could not describe. Her body relaxed instantly at the soft attention she was receiving from the girl who filled her dreams day and night. 

“I’m fine.” She promised, wrapping her hand around Juliana’s wrist. “Just a little oddly overwhelmed.” She flashed a reassuring smile. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Juliana slowly moved her hands away. Her expression saddened a bit. “If you’re not feeling up to hanging out, we could always- “ 

“No, Juls, no.” Valentina interrupted, quickly. She took Juliana’s hand in hers holding it tightly. “I want to spend time with you.” She brought her hand to her body, holding it close against her chest. “I’m fine.” 

Juliana brightened a bit once again. “You’re sure?” 

Valentina chuckled. “I promise.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity. Valentina continued to hold her close and Juliana made no attempt to move away. It wasn’t until the door to the shop opened that they pulled apart, turning simultaneously to see Valentina’s driver enter. 

“Miss, whenever you’re ready.” He greeted, formally. 

“Thank you, Alirio.” Valentina replied, lowering Juliana’s hand but never letting it go. “We’ll be out in a minute.” 

“Very good.” He nodded. “I’ll wait for you outside.” 

Valentina returned her attention to Juliana. The darker hair girl was staring at her which caused Valentina to flash her a questioning look. Juliana seemed to realize she was staring and quickly looked down, running her hand through her hair. Valentina hoped she wasn’t imagining this. That Juliana was really this focused on her. 

“Um, are you ready to go?” Valentina asked, breaking through the awkward silence that settled around them. 

Juliana nodded. “Yeah, whenever you are.” 

“Okay. Let’s go.” She was still holding Juliana’s hand as they walked around the counter and toward the front of the shop. When they reached the door, Valentina released her hand and opened it for her. “After you.” 

A wide smile crossed Juliana’s lips as she took a step forward. “You are seriously the sweetest person I have ever met.” She stated, without a thought. Her cheeks reddened suddenly. “I mean- “ 

“I’m sweet, I get it.” Valentina mocked, jokingly earning a small shove from Juliana as she made her way out the door. 

Valentina knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn’t care. 

Tonight, was going to be her moment and there was no way in hell she was going to waste it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up being 3 chapters.. and I actually changed this once I finished it lol
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the finished product! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and you can still reach out to me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redbeautyskimmonsftw!

“So? What’s your plan?” 

Valentina sighed as she rocked her feet back and forth on the large brown center piece of her couch. “I don’t know, Guille.” She sighed as she switched her phone to her other ear. “I really like her. I don’t want to screw anything up by actually telling her.” 

Her brother released a deep laugh on the other end of the phone. “You know that makes zero sense, right?” 

Valentina made a face. “It makes perfect sense.” She argued, adjusting her position. “What if she doesn’t see me like that? I don’t want to lose her as a friend.” She pouted slightly as her free hand played anxiously with her hair. “I’d die.” 

“You are so dramatic.” He teased; the amusement heavy in his tone. “Listen, from what you told me, it sounds like she likes you too.” 

“You don’t know Juliana.” 

“No, you’re right. I don’t know her but you do. You said it seemed as if you two were vibing-" 

“I never said vibing.” Valentina noted, wrinkling her nose at her brothers attempt to sound cool. “I said flirting.” 

“Whatever. The point is, you don’t know until you try.” 

“But…” 

“Vale, does she make you happy?” 

Valentina smiled. “Every day.” 

“Then go for it. Tell her.” There was a slight pause in the conversation as someone called for him. “Hey, I have to go.” 

“I can’t believe you’re going to hang up with me in the middle of an emotional crisis.” 

“So dramatic.” He chuckled. “I love you. Let me know how it goes.” 

“Love you. I will.” 

Valentina hung up the phone, tossing it down beside her. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Her feet rocked from side to side as the anxious energy ran through her body. Juliana would be arriving soon and just the thought of putting herself out there made her stomach do things she could not control. 

Her mind replayed the events from only a few hours ago. How close she and Juliana sat in the backseat of the SUV. The sound of her laugh whenever Valentina said something off the wall. She made sure to do it often because Juliana's laugh was amazing. 

Just like her smile. 

And her eyes. 

Valentina shook her head trying to regain some semblance of sanity. It didn’t help that she could still feel the weight of Juliana’s see you later hug. She closed her eyes for a moment, remember the feel of the other girls thumb gently caressing her shoulder. She took in a deep breath as the goose bumps rose on her arms at just the thought. 

How the hell was she going to get through tonight? 

Her phone vibrated beside her pulling her back to reality. She checked the message, smiling as soon as Juliana’s name lit up the screen. Her focus remained on her phone as she stood from the couch and made her way toward the front door, typing back a message as she did. 

Valentina could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she approached the door. She checked her appearance in the mirror by the door then took in a deep breath. She breathed out, releasing as much nervous energy as she could then reached for the doorknob. Her eyes closed as she willed herself to remain calm as she slowly pulled the door open. 

“Hey-“ The words caught in her throat at the sight of Juliana. She was dressed simply in just a t-shirt and jeans, but she looked beautiful. Her hair up in a loose ponytail and a bright smile on her lips that Valentina somehow felt was reserved just for her. 

“Hey.” Juliana greeted, a hint of confusion in her tone. Her smile shifted into a curious smirk and her eyes narrowed in question. “What’s wrong?” 

Valentina could feel the idiotic smile gracing her lips. She snapped from her daze doing her best to tone it down. “Um, nothing. Come in, please.” She stepped to the side motioning for her to enter. 

Juliana nodded. “Thank you.” 

A wave of her perfume passed through Valentina’s senses when she walked by. She took in the familiar scent then quickly snapped herself out of it. She cleared her throat and closed the door before returning her attention to Juliana. The girl rocked on her heels, clutching her bag in front of her as she waited patiently for Valentina to say something. 

“Uh…” Valentina muttered, stepping closer to her. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She wrapped her arm around the slightly shorter girl. Her eyes closed at the feel of Juliana’s thumb gently brushing against her shoulder. “Thank you for coming.” Her voice came out stuttered and cracked just a bit. 

It made her want to kick herself. 

“Of course, Val.” Juliana squeezed her softly one final time then moved back just a bit to look into her eyes. “I’m glad we finally get to hang out.” 

The eye contact felt a little prolonged, but Valentina didn’t care. She could stare into those beautiful, dark brown eyes all day. Her gaze studied every feature. The perfect structure of her jaw. The shape of her lips. Every little detail was permanently etched into her memory and she still couldn’t stop staring at her. 

“Val?” Juliana chuckled, breaking into her thoughts once again. She reached out to brush her fingers against her arm. “Are we just going to stand by your front door all night or…?” Her tone was teasing, and she smiled playfully at the girl staring back at her. 

Valentina ducked her head shyly with a chuckle. “No, sorry. I-“ She paused, clearing her throat when she heard her voice crack again. “I set everything up in the tv room.” She thrusted her thumb over her shoulder. “Want to go upstairs?” 

“Sure.” Juliana agreed, smiling when Valentina reached for her hand. Their fingers intertwined and she followed behind Valentina, admiring the area around her. “Your house is beautiful, Val.” 

“Thank you.” 

Valentina glanced back at her. She watched as Juliana marveled at the décor of her home. It was something she saw every day but was so enamored with watching Juliana see it for the first time. Before she could stop herself, she tugged Juliana closer, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Juliana yelped in surprise then laughed as she wrapped her arm around Valentina’s stomach. 

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Valentina whispered, pressing her cheek to Juliana’s forehead. 

Juliana squeezed her tightly. “Me too.” 

**************************************************************************** 

The movie had been going on for about an hour and Valentina had absolutely no idea what it was about. Juliana was too close for her to concentrate on anything other than the girl beside her. The couch was large yet there was very little, if any, space between them. Juliana sat pressed against Valentina’s right side, her feet resting on the large ottoman. 

Valentina swallowed nervously when Juliana snuggled a little closer. She took in a breath as she contemplated her next action. Slowly, she lowered her arm from the back of the couch causing her to accidentally hit Juliana in the head. Juliana quickly looked at her, amusement filling her features. 

“I’m so sorry.” Valentina apologized, feeling the heat rise from her neck into her cheeks. 

“What were you trying to do?” Juliana asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow. 

Valentina stuttered for a moment, not really wanting to call herself out. She surely wasn’t going to tell her she was trying to pull her closer. “My arm was falling asleep.” She lied, regretting it instantly when Juliana furrowed her brow. She raised an eyebrow, challenging Juliana’s questioning stare. “What?” 

Juliana continued to stare at her, a tiny smirk on her lips. She pouted slightly and shook her head. “Nothing but…” She sat up slightly and wrapped her hand around Valentina’s wrist. “Here.” She pulled Valentina’s arm down, so it was resting around her neck. She intertwined their fingers and smiled. “Better?” 

Valentina felt her jaw slack at the action. She held Juliana’s gaze and gave a small nod in response. Juliana flashed her an adorable look, wrinkling her nose with a small wink, then returned her attention to the television. Valentina’s attention remained on her. Once again, admiring her profile. 

“I’m having a good time.” Juliana stated, breaking into Valentina’s thoughts unintentionally. She caught Valentina’s stare. “We should do this more often.” 

Valentina couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the request. “Really?” 

Juliana huffed, amused. “Yes, really.” She lightly squeezed Valentina’s hand. “What? You don’t want to hang out with me again?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Ah, but I feel like you’re implying it.” 

Valentina chucked, rolling her eyes. “Okay, how about this?” She reluctantly released Juliana’s hand causing the other girl to shift so she was facing her. “From now on, this night will be our night. We can watch movies or just hang out.” She shrugged her shoulder. “How does that sound?” 

Juliana nodded. “Sounds amazing.” 

“So, it’s a deal?” 

“Yes.” Juliana giggled. 

“We have to make it official.” Valentina extended her pinky. “Deal?” 

The wide smile returned to Juliana’s lips as she wrapped her pinky around Valentina’s. “Deal.” She promised, bending her pinky slightly to grip onto the other girl. 

Valentina pressed her lips together in an attempt to contain her smile. Her heart was beating like a drum inside her chest. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and spoke. “Juls?” 

Juliana looked up from their join pinkies, curiously. “Yes?” 

Valentina opened her mouth several times. The odd sounds of jumbled words and breathing escaped. She sighed, frustrated with her inability to speak. She was a journalism major. This seriously shouldn’t be this hard. Her eyes shifted downward for a moment. Her brain raced with everything she wanted to say while processing every possible outcome from her confession. 

“I like you.” 

The words seemed to hang in the air for an eternity as Valentina searched the other girl’s expression. Her eyes danced over Juliana’s features trying to gage her reaction. Her favorite smile slowly formed on the girl’s lips and Valentina wasn’t sure if she understood what she was trying to tell her. Juliana looked as calm and collected as she always did. 

There was no panic, no shock. 

Just Juliana. 

“I like you too.” She admitted, lowering their hands into her lap. 

Valentina knitted her brow together. She tilted her head slightly, still trying to figure her out. “No, Juls...” She exhaled as she shifted anxiously on the couch. She reached out, holding Juliana’s hands in her own. “I really like you.” 

Juliana cocked her head to the side, flashing her a confused look. “Okay…” She responded, dragging out the word just a bit. “And I really like you.” She repeated with a smirk. 

“Juls, listen…” Valentina exhaled exasperated as she released Juliana’s hand for a moment. She ran her hand through her hair then took her hand again. “I don’t think you get what I’m-“ 

Her words drifted into silence the moment Juliana’s lips pressed against hers. She fell into the touch immediately. Her hand rested on the other girl’s waist as her fingers gently kneaded her side. The kiss was everything and she tried not to seem disappointed when Juliana slowly pulled back but smiled when she placed one chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Okay….” Valentina breathed causing Juliana to release a breathy chuckle. “I guess you do get it.” 

“I do.” Juliana teased, laughing lightly as she rested her forehead against the other girls. “Geez, it took you long enough.” 

“Me?” Valentina exclaimed, playfully as she leaned back to look into her brown eyes once again. “I had no idea you liked me.” 

Juliana laughed as she brushed her thumb behind her ear. “Well...” She inched closer once again, brushing her nose against Valentina’s. “Now you know.” 

Valentina closed her eyes at the contact. Her head tilted slightly, and Juliana followed the motion. Her skin tingled when their lips touched. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

Valentina slowly broke the kiss but remained close as she spoke. “Do you want to stay over tonight?” 

Juliana released a scoff feigning surprise. “Wow, you turned out to be a fast mover, huh?” She teased, laughing when Valentina half rolled her eyes. 

“No, not like that.” Valentina defended, shaking her head. “I want us to hang out longer.” She pressed a chaste kiss to Juliana’s shy smile. 

Juliana caressed her cheek. “I work in the morning.” 

“Alrio can take you.” Valentina held her wrist, brushing her thumb against her skin. “And you can borrow anything of mine you would like to wear.” She flashed a warm smile. “I just don’t want you to go.” 

Juliana’s cheeks tinted slightly. She broke her gaze with Valentina for a moment, chuckling shyly before looking into her eyes again. “Okay.” She agreed, laughing again when Valentina’s face lit up excitedly. “I just have to make a call. Is that alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Valentina stated, still holding onto her. When Juliana’s gaze shifted to her hand, she blushed then released her hold. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” She leaned in close. “I like it.” She leaned back when Valentina went in for a kiss, laughing at the pout she received. She stood from the couch pulling out her phone. “Let me just call Sergio and tell him I’m not coming.” 

Valentina balked at her words. “What?” 

Juliana broke into hysterical laughter as she leaned down, so she was inches from Valentina. “I told you I would get you back for that comment.” She reminded, amused at the narrowed eyed mocked glare she received from the other girl. “Relax. I’m going to call my mom.” 

“You are mean.” Valentina growled until Juliana kissed her again. She sunk into it immediately, placing her hand on Juliana’s cheek. They broke apart slowly and Valentina grinned. “Hurry.” She requested, loving the giggle she earned in return. 

“I promise.” 

******************************************************************* 

Juliana hummed as she prepared the roasted blends for the morning. She moved around the counter, swaying to the music coming from the speakers inside the café. As she made her way toward the second coffee machine, her grandmother appeared at her side. Juliana startled, placing her hand on her chest. 

“Abuela, you scared me.” She scolded, taking in a few breaths. 

The older woman smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. “You seem happy this morning.” She noted, cocking an eyebrow. “I take it your night with Vale went well?” 

Juliana ducked her head to hide the blush rising into her cheeks. “You could say that.” 

The older woman hummed, knowingly. “I like her.” 

Juliana shook her head, half rolling her eyes. “I know you do, Abuela.” 

“You be good to her.” She warned, shaking her finger at Juliana. “Or else you’ll have to deal with me.” 

Juliana feigned insult. “I’m your granddaughter. Shouldn’t you be giving her this speech?” 

“Oh, I will.” She nodded her head, picking up an empty bag from the counter. “I just saw you first, so you get it first.” 

Juliana chuckled, pressing a kiss to her grandmother’s head. “I promise I will, Abuela.” 

“I know, mija.” She touched her cheek, lovingly. “I’m happy for you.” 

Juliana opened her mouth to respond just as the door to the café dinged. They both turned to greet the person who entered. Their expressions fell in unison at the sight of Sergio coming toward them. 

“Good morning.” He greeted, approaching the counter with an awkward smile. He focused on the older woman, nodding slightly. “Buenos días, señora.” 

The woman hummed in response; her eyes narrowed at him. “Don’t hang around long today, Sergio.” She ordered, rolling the empty bag in her hand. “Juli has a lot of work to do.” She pointed at him with the object. “She doesn’t have time to chat with you all morning.” 

Juliana raised her hand, covering her mouth to suppress her laughter. 

Sergio raised his hands in defense with a smirk. “I promise. I won’t stay long.” 

“Hmm.” The older woman eyed him suspiciously before turning to Juliana. “We’ll talk more later?” 

Juliana nodded, thankfully as her grandmother disappeared into the back. She sighed, turning her attention to Sergio. “The usual?” She asked, tossing a towel over her shoulder. 

Sergio nodded, pressing his hands into the counter. “Please.” 

“To go?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

He scrunched his brow. “No, I have some time.” 

“Of course, you do.” Juliana muttered under her breath. 

The door to the café opened again catching Juliana’s attention. The giddy smile returned to her face, mirroring the one on Valentina’s as she approached the counter. Juliana removed the towel and tossed it onto the counter. She leaned onto it, folding her hands together, completely ignoring Sergio as he tried to pull her attention toward him. 

He jumped when Valentina appeared beside him. “Oh, Valentina, hey.” 

“Yeah, hey, Sergio.” She greeted, her attention never wavering from Juliana. She leaned into the counter, sliding closer so she and Juliana were just inches from one another. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Juliana returned, sliding forward to be impossibly closer to Valentina. “What brings you back here?” 

“You mean besides you?” Valentina inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

Juliana blushed at the comment. Sergio continued to watch them in confusion. 

“You left your phone in the car.” Valentina explained, holding it out to her. 

“Oh, I didn’t even realize.” Juliana responded, slowly taking the phone from her and never breaking her gaze. “I guess I was distracted.” 

Valentina pressed her teeth into her bottom lip trying to hold back the ridiculous smile. “I guess so.” She licked her lips as her focus moved from Juliana’s eyes to her mouth then back again. “I realized it when it vibrated next to me.” 

Juliana furrowed her brow as she looked down at her phone. “Did someone text me?” 

“Yeah, me.” Valentina confessed causing Juliana to make eye contact with her again. She shrugged her shoulder. “I wanted you to know I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Aw, Val.” Juliana gushed as she cupped Valentina’s cheek, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Valentina grinned against her mouth when she heard Sergio choke on his own gasp. She pulled back slowly, brushing her nose against Juliana’s. “Pick you up after work?” 

“Please.” Juliana whispered as she kissed her once more then reluctantly moved away from her. She glanced over at Sergio. His dumbstruck expression caused her to grin. “So, Sergio, still want that coffee for here?” 

“Uh-“ He shook from his daze, scratching anxiously at the back of his neck. “No, no. I should get back to work. So, to go, please.” 

Juliana smiled, triumphantly. “Sure.” She tossed a wink at Valentina before turning to make his drink. 

Valentina breathed in, grinning happily as she turned her attention to Sergio. The confusion weighed on his features as he caught eyes with Valentina. 

“I told you she's with me.”


End file.
